


Rehab for Villains

by WinterWolf9687



Category: My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, UA, Villain Deku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWolf9687/pseuds/WinterWolf9687
Summary: Usagi is a well-known cyber villain that is said to have ties to the League of Villains. But what people don't know is that he is also the mystery villain that has been causing havoc as of late. They also don't know that his name is Izuku Midoriya.But what happens when Dabi and Toga get captured, and the hero's find the LoV's hideout?Most would assume prison, but you know Nezu. With all of his crazy ideas.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

Aizawa and All Might followed Tsukauchi into the police station, weaving through desks as he leads them into their cyber crime section. 

"We brought in a few more people so we think we have a chance at tracking down Usagi." Tsukauchi said as he turned to the two pros. "We would like for you two to be on speed dial in case we find him. We don't currently know what else he has under his sleeve so I thought it would be best to have you two at the ready in case we needed you."

"I can assure you that we will be ready in case you ever call! No matter time or place!" All might said in his booming voice, posing dramatically.

"Sure." Was all Aizawa said.

Tsukauchi smiled before someone jumped up from their seat, nearly knocking it over and laughed. "I think I got it!" He yelled.

The three rushed over and Tsukauchi looked closely at the screen. There was a small green loading bar in the middle of the screen. 

"Looks like we might be needing your help right now." He said to Aizawa and All Might.

It finished and suddenly the intro to 'Leave me alone' by NF started playing and text came up on the screen. 

"Nice try." The text read and Tsukauchi sighed, dragging a hand down his face.

When the music finished, the computer let off sparks before turning off. The police officers looked around as the power in the rest of the building went off too.

Everyone looked back to the screen as a laughing sound came from it. A white smiley face popped up onto the screen and the laughing sound just went on loop.

Everyone sighed. "Well there goes another computer." Tsukauchi said.

"I'll go call the power company." Aizawa added, leaving the room.

"So this is the new threat we are dealing with huh?" All might said.

"Yes, it seems that Usagi has been working in the underground for this past year, only recently has he started to make his own mark. And the rumors say that he works with L.O.V, which might prove to be problematic in the future." Tsukauchi said as the hacker slumped down into his chair again after the defeat.

Tsukauchi patted his shoulder and walked away with All Might following. They went into his office and waited for Aizawa to come back, which he did shortly after.

Tsukauchi got into explaining everything that had happened since the start of their investigation. From the failed hacking attempts, to going to false addresses and not seeing their target there. They were basically shooting in the dark and they weren't getting much out of it.

"So we basically have nothing on this dude?" Aizawa said annoyed. How could they have this little information on this guy?!

Tsukauchi nodded. "Yeah, I know. But this guy always covers his tracks so we can't find out where he's hacking from. And he continuously hacks into our database without any problems, no matter how much we reinforce our security." Tsukauchi dragged a hand over his face. This whole case was so tiring, it was keeping him up at night doing work.

"Wow..." All might sighed. "We are really dealing with someone dangerous, aren't we?" He said.

Tsukauchi nodded. 

~~ Meanwhile ~~

Izuku sat on a bench, writing in his notebook. He had a black hoodie on and all he was doing was observing the area around him, writing about the area in his notebook.

He and the league were planning on breaking into a hero agency to get some info on U.A. and Izuku was doing recon as usual.

He walked around, writing down possible escape routes, blind spots on security cameras, everything.

This is what he did before every mission. It was his thing. Then he was to his computer setup back at the leagues hideout, keeping an eye on the hero's and helping the league get to where they needed to be.

And if they needed extra hands, then Izuku would just tag along. I mean he has pretty much memorized the entire building by now.

Izuku walked through the alley next to the building when he heard voices getting closer to him. He looked around the corner and saw some U.A. students walking along the street.

Izuku smirked and put his hood down, waiting until they got to the edge of the alley. Once they were there, Izuku rushed out from the corner, knocking into the students and falling down. 

"Owie! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Izuku said and looked up at the kids. One with blue hair and one with brown.

The blue haired male held out his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Izuku grabbed his hand and let him pull him up. "I'm so sorry that was my fault, I should have looked before running out! I'm sorry if I caused any trouble!" Izuku bowed.

The brown haired girl chuckled. "It's okay! It's no trouble!" She said happily. The bluenette nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? I feel so bad..." Izuku said in a sad voice.

"It's no trouble really." The bluenette said with a smile. Izuku smiled too.

"My name is Midori Atama! What's yours?" Izuku asked, giving them a fake name.

"My name is Tenya Iida and this is Ochako Uraraka." Iida said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you!" Izuku said and looked down at their clothes. He gasped.

"Oh my gosh, are you from U.A.?! Do you mind if I ask you some questions about your quirks? I am an intern for the news station and I wanted to pitch an idea about the new hero's in training!" Izuku asked excited.

"I don't see why not!" Uraraka said happily.

Izuku then proceeded to ask them questions about their quirks and how they worked.

"Wow Iida! Your quirk is so cool! You could just go on running forever and you would be so fast!" He exclaimed.

Iida chuckled. "Well not forever, the more I use them the more they heat up and eventually I have to take a break." He said.

Izuku smiled and then his phone started ringing. He looked at it and said goodbye as he skipped off, noting everything down in his notebook. 

He answered his call and the voice of Tomura came through the phone.

"Are you finished? It's getting late." He said with a small bit of annoyance.

"Yep all done! And I even ran into some U.A. kids. I did a bit of acting and I got some info on their quirks! I swear these kids are stupid!"

Tomura chuckled. "Good job, but get back here." He said and Togas voice pitched in.

"Kurogiri said that if you didn't get here in 10 minutes that you would be the one making dinner." Toga laughed.

"Okay, I'm on my way!" Izuku said and hung up. He started sprinting.

He made it back just after 9 minutes and laughed at Kurogiri before falling to the ground exhausted. Toga just laughed and poked Izukus cheek as he laid there.


	2. Chapter 2

~~ A few days later ~~

“GOD FUCKING DAMNIT!!” Izuku yelled as he typed. He used his feet to push his chair around the floor, zooming from computer to computer.

“I told you that hero’s were coming! I told you to leave that last guy! But do you ever listen?? NO!” He yelled as he checked security cameras, looking to see if any hero’s were making their way to Toga and Dabi as they sprinted through the halls of a hero agency

“I said I was sorry!” Toga whined, sad. “I won’t do it again, I promise!” She said as she and Dabi were running, being chased by Endeavor, Aizawa and Kamui Woods. Frequently having to dodge and counter attacks from them.

“Turn right and then you will see a window at the end of the hallway. There’s an alley way right below it and the glass is easy to break.” Izuku said and looked for any other hero’s.

Toga and Dabi jumped through the window, careful about glass and landed in the alley way below. The continued to run for a little bit before they heard the footsteps of the hero’s disappear. They slowed down to catch their breath.

“Okay you should be free to get home but there’s a blind spot around the side of the building so be careful.” Izuku said.

Toga and Dabi walked carefully before they were suddenly ambushed by other pro hero’s, popping out of the blind spot.

“Shit!” Izuku cursed. “There’s Midnight and Edgeshot! Hold your breath!” Izuku yelled into his mic as Midnight ripped her sleeve open.

But it was too late, Toga and Dabi dropped down and the other three pros came around shortly after. Aizawa tied them up and Izuku watched through the cameras as police cars started rolling up.

Kamui Woods looked at Toga and pulled out the earpiece.

“Shit, shit, SHIT!” Izuku screamed and ran over into the bar. Kurogiri and Tomura looked at him weird. “Dabi and Toga got captured. They can track the ear pieces to here.” He said panicked.

Kurogiri dropped the glass he was cleaning and then started grabbing things and putting them through portals. Tenko cursed and started doing the same.

Izuku ran through the hideout and grabbed Twice, Magne and the other members and told them to go through Kurogiris portal to get out. 

Alarms in the hideout started going off and Izuku knew what they meant. The hero’s were almost here. Izuku was surprised at how fast they traced the earpiece.

“You two, go through that portal. Leave me here.” Izuku said as he stormed into his work station.

“We can’t just leave you here!” Tomura said following him.

“Yes you can! There is important information on these computers and there is no way I’ll be able to clear it all and leave along with you guys. You two leave, I’ll meet you at base Delta ok?” Izuku said.

Tomura grumbled. “Okay but you better be there by tomorrow.” He said, trying to sound tough but the worry was etched into his voice. Tomura went into the portal with one last glance at Izuku. Kurogiri nodded before going into his portal as well, he and it disappearing seconds after.

Izuku started working on putting flash drives into his computer when he heard the doors get busted down.

He heard All Mights laugh and grimaced. He pulled the flash drives out of the computers and put them into his hoodie pockets as he heard footsteps flow into the hideout.

Izuku took the back off his computers and started destroying the wiring, so that they wouldn’t be able to work again. Which was disappointing because these were really good computers.

He ducked behind a desk as police men went into his room, shining their flashlights everywhere.

He waited for one of them to walk over to where he was and he grabbed them, pinching a nerve in their neck, paralyzing them.

He did the same with a few others before they were all paralyzed. He then knocked them out, so they couldn’t do anything even after the paralysis was gone. He looked over at his suit that was laying on a table. It’s what he wore when he went on missions.

He quietly detached the holsters from the legs and arms and clipped them onto the hoodie he was wearing, sheathing knives along with it.

He put on his katana holder and clipped it to his hoodie so that it wouldn’t move before sheathing his katana as well. He was about to start moving before he remembered Midnight.

_ She might be along with them.... _

Izuku grabbed his mask from his suit and brought it to the table. He grabbed a few tools and supplies and altered the mask a little so that it would filter the gas at least a little bit. It wouldn’t filter completely but it was better than nothing.

Izuku put the mask on and situated it on his face before walking over to the door way. He looked around the corner and saw multiple people in the bar, in the hallways, they were everywhere.

His room was deeper into the hideout so he would have to go through multiple hallways, the ‘living room’ or hang out area then the bar. Then he’d have to deal with the people waiting outside.

_ This is gonna be difficult... _

Izuku moved through the hallway, concealing his footsteps as best as possible while being quick. It would be bad if someone just popped up while he was moving so he had to be quick.

He took a knife from his holster and held it close to his body as he moved through the hallways. He checked around the corner and saw a few hero’s walking through the halls.

Izuku grabbed a throwing knife from a holster and jumped out from around the corner, throwing the knife into the shoulder of one of the hero’s. The hero yelled in pain, reaching up to grab the knife.

Izuku charged at the two. He planted one of his feet on the wall and pushed off, turning in the air to fly over the heads of the hero’s, grabbing his knife from the hero’s shoulder. The hero wincing as it was pulled out.

He landed and quickly pinched the nerves in their necks, the two falling to the ground. He wiped the blood off of his knife before holstering it again.

Izuku continued to jog throughout the hideout, taking out people every now and then before making his way into the hangout area. He stood by the doorway, and looked into the lounge. There were three pros. Two were low level ones, not very known and the third was Edge Shot.

He grabbed two of his knives and held them in his hands, getting ready to go in there and fight.

Edge shot was experienced and knew how to handle his quirk very well, not to mention that he would be practically invisible while his quirk was activated. The other two would be pretty easy to take down, but he would have to watch out for Edge shot. And then get out of there as fast as possible.

“Okay...” Izuku said under his breathe. He looked at the other two. One had a blue and white costume design, with small little waves on his boots and gloves.  _ He most likely has a water quirk. _

Izuku looked at the other, who was searching through the items in the hang out. He had a grey costume, with a chain winding around it.  _ Maybe he has a quirk thats related to metal? _

Izuku gripped his knives, waiting for the perfect time to strike. He was also keeping an ear out for any noise in the hallway, it would be pretty bad if he was caught now. He switched up how he was holding his knives, turning them around and upside down. 

Then in a split second, he saw the perfect opening. Izuku jumped from the spot in the doorway, throwing a knife so that the hilt would hit the water hero in the forehead.

This unfortunately, alerted the other two pros. They jumped seeing their comrade fall to the ground. The chain hero grabbed the end of the chain winding around his torso, and whipped it around, trying to hit Izuku as he was dashing around the room.

As soon as the water hero went down, Edgeshot shifted using his quirk, making him basically invisible. As Izuku was running around, he could sometimes feel his skin getting sliced, and sometimes he felt a sting of pain through his limbs.

But Edgeshot was still a hero, and he wouldn’t cause any life-threatening damage. Izuku felt a shot through his chest and he winced in pain, but continued to run around the room, dodging any attacks made by the chain hero.

Izuku dipped down to the ground, grabbing the knife laying by the water hero. But as he grabbed it, the chain hero’s chain slapped him in the back. He felt pain surge through his entire body, faltering for just a fraction of a second.

The chain wrapped around his torso and he was flung into a wall. He felt more slices on his skin before he fell down to the ground, but he still got up. He charged at the chain hero, jumping and punching the hero in the forehead with the hilt of his knife.

The hero went down, and Izuku yanked the chain out of the hero’s hand before unwinding it off his body and dropping it. Edgeshot unshifted, and attacked, throwing punches and kicks towards Izuku. He dodged most of them, but when he tried to attack, Edgeshot would just shift again and then shift back, continuing his attacks.

Izuku realized he wouldn’t be able to defeat Edgeshot without dangerously hurting him, so he decided to just try to run and escape.

Izuku looked around him and saw the doorway to the bar area of the hideout. He turned and bolted over towards the door, but he felt his skin getting sliced everywhere and some slices go through his body.

He winced and stumbled slightly but still charged through the doorway, into the bar where he was met with even more hero’s, some police officers looking around.

All of them took defensive stances when he charged through, but he just bolted past them while a few shot off their quirks, some officers firing their guns. Izuku felt a surging pain on the side of his leg and when he looks down, he saw that one of the bullets made a deep graze in his thigh.

He cursed and winced again. He charged through the bar and he was almost at the door before he heard the booming voice of All Might. Shortly after he heard a sickening punch and pain surged throughout his entire body, making him tumble to the floor.

“Fear not, for I am here!” He yelled, picking Izuku up by his hood. He growled and kicked All Might in the face, making him drop him.

Izuku scrambled up and burst through the door, being met with reporters, officers and more hero’s waiting on the scene.

He grabbed one of the reporters and put his knife against her neck. She shrieked and grabbed his arm but Izuku didn’t budge.

The hero’s and officers stopped in their tracks upon realizing he had a hostage. He was about to start moving backwards when he smelt a sweet, calm scent, and he started to stumble a little.

“Damnit... midnight...” He said involuntarily dropping the knife, and the reporter ran away.

Izuku looked around and saw midnight with her sleeve ripped open, slowly walking over. He thanked himself for altering the mask, any other person would have dropped by now.

His grip tightened on his other knife, and he readied himself for a fight. When they realized he wasn’t going down, they started attacking with their quirks, which Izuku then had to dodge.

Izuku started faltering again, there was pain everywhere and most of all his thigh was killing him. He tried to stay awake, but the gas from Midnights quirk got to him, and he collapsed, dropping his knife onto the ground.

He tried to raise his head a little, but he didn’t have the strength. He saw people walking up to him and he tried to fight them off, but before he could even get a hit in, everything just went black.


End file.
